Secrets Within
by DemonHunterMalefor
Summary: The last summary sucked so here goes: combination of Full Metal Alchemist, Teen Titans, Megaman, Devil May Cry and American Dragon: Jake Long with additional characters I made up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story contains characters from and based on Full Metal Alchemist, Megaman NT Warrior, Devil May Cry, Teen Titans, and American Dragon: Jake Long. I do not own the characters from these shows. However, I do own the characters David, Marik, Domenic, and Rick. Enjoy and be honest with your reviews.

_Listen to our story…_

_This may be the last time…_

"David was a man who likes to live life to its fullest. He was always prepared for what may happen next, and almost nothing surprised him. He was a state alchemist of legends, always getting the job done. He is remembered to us as a friend, to some of us, more than that. To me, one of the things he will be known as is… the Chaoshalo alchemist…"

March 12, 2000 Resembool

It was a day like any other, and David had the urge to go outside in the fresh air. He grabbed a book, put on his jacket and left the house. Once outside, he smelled the ripe fruits and vegetables being grown, and the farmers gave him a friendly wave, and David waved back. He walked towards a spot where he always liked to hang out, in the shadow of a tree near a coursing river. He sits in the shade of the tree's leaves, opens his book, and slowly drifts into the darkness…

David is awakened by two small boys looking at him as if he were a dead body. One of the boys had eyes as yellow as his hair, and the other a brunette with brown eyes. The blonde one stepped towards David with a concerned look on his face.

"Umm, excuse me, sir? Are you ok? We just saw you laying here and thought you needed help."

"Oh, no problems to report here, all I wanted to do is take a little nap, that's all," David replied.

"Well, that's nice to know," the blonde one said. "By the way, my name's Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse Elric."

"My name is David, and thank you for your concern."

"Don't mention it. We have to go now, let's go, Ed. Bye David." and with that, they ran home. David closed his book, and returned home.

March 15, 2000 Resembool

Returning home from the market, David came across two men behind a building picking on the boys he met previously, Ed and Al.

"For the last time kid, give us the money!" One of the men said.

"No, get your own! You're four times as old as we are, get a job," Edward replies.

"That's it!" The other man screams, pulling a knife from his pocket and holds it to Al's neck. "Cough up the dough or say good-bye to your little brother!"

"Hey!" David screams as he throws his groceries to the ground. "If you poor bastards want money, then take it from me!" The men walk away from the Elric brothers and towards David.

"David, run!" Al screams. "Save yourself!"

"Don't worry about me, I have this." David picks up a stick and points it towards the muggers.

"A stick? You expect to beat us with a stick?" The muggers scream.

"In the hands of a professional, a stick can have many uses."

"Like what?"

"Like THIS!" The stick is lightly thrown in the air. David claps his hands together and grabs hold of the stick. A bright light is released from the stick. The muggers and the Elric brothers realize that the stick has become a 9mm.

"This guys an alchemist?"

"Not an ordinary alchemist, A State alchemist by the name of Chaoshalo." David pulls the trigger and a loud gunshot is heard. The muggers realize that they are covered in confetti. They had been tricked into thinking their life would end.

Outraged, one of the muggers charged towards David, ready to stab him to death. At the last minute, David punches him in the stomach, and the crook falls to his knees, gasping for breath. David then chops the mugger's back with his hand; cracking it in half and watching his foe go unconscious. The other mugger continued to hold his knife to Al's neck. David pulls out his gun and aims it towards the crook.

"Put down the gun or this kid dies, or are you willing to kill him yourself?" The crook taunts David by pulling the blade closer to Ed's brother. The alchemist pulls the trigger anyway, and nails the boys' assaulter in the forehead with a tranquilizing dart. He falls backwards and Alphonse is freed from his grasp.

"Are you two alright?" David shouts.

"Yeah," Ed replies. "We're both fine. You were so brave. How did you do that?"

"Bravery is a skill that cannot merely be explained, but experienced."

"Oh."

"Just some words of wisdom. Now get home safe, you two."

"Kay. Thanks David!" Edward shouts as he and his brother returns home. David claps his hands together and points them towards his grocery bag. All he purchased returns in the bag. He lifts the bag and heads home.


	2. Chapter 2

March 15, 2000 Gotham City

Gunshots were heard all around Gotham, as the tellers of the bank and the citizens inside were shot to death. The three bank robbers scream at each other to fill their sacks with money.

"Hurry the fuck up and fill the fuckin bags, ya fucker!"

"Shut the fuck up, ass-wipe. I'd like to see you go faster!"

"Guys, stop arguing, it'll take more time than necessary."

The lights hanging from the ceiling grow bright, forcing the crooks to cover their eyes with their arms. Upon lowering their arms, they see a man with pointy ears standing tall and staring angrily at them.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am the one who will put your crime sprees to an end. God has sent me on this mission, and I, Marik, promise to fulfill his wishes." The foul-mouthed men open fire on Marik. Their bullets tore away at his skin until they needed to reload. The men gasp as they realize that the elf still stands tall after being attacked by the barrage of bullets. The bullets buried in his skin are rejected out of his body, with the wounds covered with new skin.

"If it is a challenge you want, a challenge I accept!" He throws several smokescreens to the floor, filling the room with smoke. As the men cough due to the smoke, Marik dashes towards one of the men and grabs him from behind. He slits the crook's neck with one of his katanas. The elf then pulls out his bow and shoots an arrow at the other man's neck. The smoke finally clears with the last remaining robber shaking in fear as he watches his friend die.

The doors are kicked opened as the Teen Titans arrive to put an end to the robbery. The last remaining crook runs towards the Titans in hopes of comfort and safety.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEEEEELP! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! HE-"

His voice is cut off by his sudden silence and loud piercing noises echoing through the room. The panicked thief falls on his face, and the Titans look down to see three shuriken stars on the back of his head. They look forward and realize the elf is responsible for this man's death and get the idea that he is the robber of the bank.

Upon seeing his face, Starfire and Raven are smitten with love over Marik, despite the numerous corpses surrounding him. He smiles and gives them a wink, causing the girls to moan in happiness.

"Show's over, thief." Robin says, giving him an intimidating look for making faces at Star. "You're going down."

"You don't scare me, Bat Boy. Besides, I'm not the thief. The real thieves are him, him and him." Marik points out the corresponding bodies as he points them out.

"And you wanted all the money for yourself, right?"

"Wrong. I was hired to hunt down these men."

"So you're a hitman?"

"I prefer assassin. Anyway, these men are part of the notorious band of thieves, calling themselves 'The Bonnie and Clyde group'."

"Well hired hand or not, we're bringing you in for murder." Robin snaps.

"Catch me if you can." The elf snaps back. Raven and Star ignore Robin's command to attack as they are still possessed by Marik's good looks. Robin charges at the elf his night sticks, but become sliced in two by Marik's katanas. He kicks Robin in the chest and he flies into the wall. Marik folds his hands and blows into them, with green smoke coming from the other end. Vines come up from the ground and wrap themselves around Cyborg and Beast Boy, leaving them paralyzed.

Marik runs his fingers through his hair feeling accomplished. He tries to leave through the main entrance, however he is blocked by the girls who fell in love, at first sight.

"Hi." Raven nervously says to the elf.

"Greetings, fair maiden. May I ask of your name?" Marik kindly replying Raven's greeting.

"It's Raven."

"Hello Raven. I am prince Marik of Ishtar, and it is a pleasure to kneel before you." He kisses her hand, listening to her giggle.

"Greetings, friend!" Marik frowns as Starfire cuts in. "It is fantastic to see you are still alive!"

"Hi Starfire."

"How have you been? It has been such a long time since I last saw you. I was worried about-"

"That's enough, Star. I still haven't forgiven you for your past actions."

"But Marik, that was so long ago, how could you still hold a grudge against me?"

"I'll tell you how. We were together for months, and you chose our wedding day to confess that you never loved me. You said I don't, returned to your home planet, and left me to be haunted by your words. Why Star? WHY?"

The Titans listen in amazement to Marik's sorrowful story. Starfire stutters as she tries to explain her decision. The elf stares angrily at his former girlfriend, ready to give no mercy to what she will say next.

"Star, is that true?" Robin asks shrouded in mystery.

"Well… yes, it is. I was using you for the reproductive process."

Star's words brought a series of gasps echoing across the bank. Marik stares blankly at the floor. Tears form at his eyes, and Raven rubs his back to comfort him.

Marik wipes his tears and takes a deep breath. "So that's it? Not only did you lie to me, but you used me for sex and left me for him?" He points to Robin. "I would've never expected you to do this to me, but now that I know the truth, I realize now that you are nothing but a horny bitch. You're no use to me anymore. If I wanted my life to be sucked away as you did, I would've married a leech. Next time you want to get married to someone, think of his feelings, not his penis."

With these words, Marik stomps through the doors and leaves his past behind with Star. Raven watches Starfire collapse on her knees and cry. The vines wrapped around her teammates wither and release their grip on them. Raven stares at the elf while the doors are still open. She prays to herself hoping that one day she will see him again, and to help him cope with his past. Until then, the doors between them will stay shut, with Raven left behind with his nightmares that were his memories.


End file.
